A variety of lower-limb massage machines suitable for massaging lower limbs of a human being at the same time have been hitherto developed, and for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-112834 discloses one of these massage machines.
The lower-limb massage machine disclosed in this publication is equipped with a casing having a pair of right and left recess portions extending in the front-and-rear direction on its face side, a massage mechanism which is incorporated in the casing for massaging both the lower limbs fitted in the respective recess portions at the same time, and elevating means equipped on a back side of the casing for adjustment of height.
The lower-limb massage machine described above, however, can be used under only a state that the recess portions are positioned upside because the machine is configured to be placed on a floor surface through the elevating means. Therefore, although the height of the casing can be adjusted by the elevating means, no function of varying the attitude (rotational angle) of the casing is provided. Furthermore, it cannot be designed to have versatility such as a use of the back side of the casing as a foot rest or the like.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing situation, the present invention has an object to provide a stationary-type lower-limb massage machine having a function of readily adjusting the attitude and height of a casing. In addition, the present invention has an object to enhance versatility of the machine by adding a function of a foot rest to the machine.